Finding Pythor sick
This is how Finding Pythor sick goes in ponies and Autobots find Pythor with white skin and purple scales and hands Applejack: What in tarnation are you doing here? And why the jumping June bugs are you white? Bulkhead: Yeah. Rarity: More like a shade of silver, to be precise. Bumblebee: beeps (translation: Yeah.) Rainbow Dash: Whatever color you are is the color of trouble! Arcee: Rainbow Dash! I don't think he's here to cause mischief. Pythor P. Chumsworth: Oh, Rainbow Dash and Arcee, I've changed, surely you remember? I was reformed by lovely little- snorting T-T-Twilight- sneezes Applejack: What are you, sick or something? Bulkhead: Since when do snakes like yourself get sick? Pythor P. Chumsworth: Well, of course I'm sick. The white skin? The purple scales and hands? These sneezes? Could somebody find me a fainting couch? just stare Rarity: What? Bumblebee: beeps (translation: Really?) Pie and Smokescreen shrug at each other then hand Pythor some tissues Pythor P. Chumsworth: How charming, thank you. I can't stop sneezing and wheezing. In short... I need help. whines Rainbow Dash: If you're so 'sick', why have you come here instead of, you know, staying home in bed and getting over your weird illness? Arcee: Yeah. Pythor P. Chumsworth: sneezes nose Because this condition has left me helpless, simply helpless! Why, I can barely lift a spoon. just stare and Bulkhead look at each other Pythor P. Chumsworth: I came to find one of the two ponies who truly understand me and could nurse me back to health. Where is that dear, sweet Twilight? I need attention! I need some care! I need-- Rainbow Dash: You need to chill. Twilight's out. Arcee: And so's Optimus. Pythor P. Chumsworth: Oh, of course, her quality time with Princess Cadance. Ah, yes, I had forgotten that was today. Applejack: How do you know about her day with her sister-in-law? Bulkhead: Yeah. Pythor P. Chumsworth: Well, she told me about it in her last letter. sneezes looks at Smokescreen Pinkie Pie: You, Twilight, and Celestia write each other letters? Smokescreen: Yeah. Pythor P. Chumsworth: Well, of course we do! We're friends! It's just such a shame that today of all days is when I really need Twilight. Oh, well, I know what to do. Rainbow Dash: Good thinking. Head on home, put your tail up. I'm sure eventually you'll have the strength to make yourself soup or something... Arcee: Keep yourself strong... looks shocked Pythor P. Chumsworth: Oh, no-no-no-no-no-no! I mean, while she's gone, you ponies and Autobots can take care of me! Isn't that what friends are for, taking care of each other? laughs Let the healing begin! Rainbow Dash: Not it! Arcee: Not it! and Rainbow Dash race off Pythor P. Chumsworth: Well, that's some way to treat a suffering friend. sneezes Pinkie Pie: Don't you worry, Pythor! Smokescreen and I will give you cuddles, and read you stories, and tell you all about us! I was born on a Tuesday-- interrupts Pythor P. Chumsworth: Oh, you're so sweet to offer, but Rarity and Applejack already volunteered to be my own personal nursemaids and Bumblebee and Bulkhead have volunteered to be my extra special Doctors. chuckles Applejack and Rarity: We did? Bulkhead and Bumblebee: Really? beeps Pythor P. Chumsworth: I so hope you don't mind, Pinkie Pie and Smokescreen. and Smokescreen smile Pinkie Pie: Well, as a matter of fact, we most certainly-- smiles Pinkie Pie: Hey! Who keeps throwing away these perfectly good balloons? Smokescreen: I don't know. Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Applejack huddle together to discuss Pythor